My teacher My angel
by hanazono yuri
Summary: sasuke uchiha harus menerima kenyataan bahwa dia telah mencintai guru sekolahnya sendiri(gak pandai bikin summary)
1. Chapter 1

**My teacher My angel**

Disclaimer: Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

**Rated : T**

**Pairing: Sasuke x Sakura**

**Summary: Sasuke uchiha, murid jenius sekaligus terdingin harus menerima kenyataan bahwa ia mencintai guru kesehatan sekolahnya sendiri yang lebih tua darinya namun dengan wajah yang masih berusia belasan tahun. (gak pintar bikin summary)**

**Don't like don't read….**

**Prolog**

* * *

**Saat aku masih kecil ibu bercerita bahwa ada malaikat yang berwujud manusia dan beliau mengatakan suatu saat nantiaku akan menemukan seorang malaikat berwujud manusia yang mampu membahagiakanku.**

**Awalnya aku tak mengerti perkataan ibu padaku, namun saat aku bertemu denganmu kini aku mengerti ucapan ibu saat itu. Ya, kau adalah malaikat yang di turunkan ke bumi yang di takdirkan menjadi milikku.**

**Kau dengan matamu yang dapat membiusku hingga terjerat dengan pesonamu serta sikapmu yang lembut membuat hatiku yang beku dapat mencair serta sentuhanmu yang menjadi candu bagiku.**

**Kau adalah malaikat yang akan selalu ada untukku dan tak akan bisa lepas dariku. Karena takdirmu adalah menjadi milikku. You're mine Sakura-sensei…**

**To be continued**

* * *

**Haiiiii**

**Ini adalah fic pertamaku dan masih prolog, jadi kalau agak amburadul mohon di maafkan..**

**Mumpung aku author baru, bersediakah memberiku sedikit saran agar fic ini menjadi lebih baik..**

**Review..**


	2. Chapter 2

**My teacher My angel**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: romance friendship**

**Summary: Sasuke harus menerima kenyataan bahwa dia kini mencintai guru sekolahnya sendiri.**

**Don't like don't read**

**Happy reading.. ^^**

* * *

KHS(Konoha High School) adalah sekolah yang terkenal akan kecerdasan para siswanya. Sekolah ini seperti sekolah umumnya yang tiap pagi akan sibuk dengan aktifitas para siswanya. Namun, ada 1hal yang membuat sekolah ini beda. Yaitu seseorang yang begitu di idam-idamkan oleh para siswa ataupun guru baik laki-laki atau perempuan, seseorang yang di sebut Malaikat KHS

**My teacher My angel**

* * *

"Selamat pagi Sakura-chan"

"Selamat pagi Sensei"

"Wah, Sakura-chan terlihat semakin cantik saja"

"Selamat pagi Sakura-sensei"

Seperti itulah para penghuni sekolah KHS jika berpapasan dengan wanita satu ini.

"Selamat pagi semuanya, berjuang ya?" Ucap wanita itu atau bisa kita sebut Sakura dengan senyum yang bisa membuat para pria merona.

"Waaaah, Sakura-chan senyum padaku"

"Tidak dia senyum padaku"

"Bukan kau tapi aku"

"Bukan, tapi aku"

Sementara mereka berdebat, sakura langsung berlalu dan menuju ke ruangannya.

Ya, Haruno Sakura. Wanita yang di kenal sebagai guru kesehatan di KHS selama 1 tahun belakangan ini. Sakura dikenal akan kelembutan dan kebaikannya, namun jangan macam-macam padanya jika sedang marah. Di jamin dia akan ngambek seharian.

Dia juga di kenal akan kepolosannya seperti anak kecil serta kecantikannya. Memang jika di lihat seksama kecantikannya sangat sempurna. Kulit mulus dan putih, pipinya yang chubby, matanya yang seperti emerald yang menyejukkan siapa saja, rambut panjang yang berwarna pink yang bagaikan bunga Sakura, serta wajahnya yang bisa kita sebut wajah "baby face". Bagaimana tidak, usianya sudah 24 tahun namun wajahnya masih seperti anak umur belasan tahun. Banyak yang tak percaya jika usianya sudah hampir seperempat abad. Apalagi tingginya hanya 155cm, semakin lengkaplah penampilannya yang lebih mirip anak SMA di bandingkan seorang guru.

"Sakura-chan, menikahlah denganku". Teriak seorang murid yang ada di hadapan sakura. Sakura yang sudah biasa hanya bisa sweatdrop dan tersenyum kaku.

"Hentikan omong kosongmu itu jika tak ingin ku patahkan tulang-tulangmu"

LHO..

Jangan salah, kata-kata itu bukan sakura yang seorang gadis berambut pirang berpakaian SMA yang sejak tadi di belakang sakura.

"E-eh, Yamanaka-san. Ma-maaf." Terlihat wajah murid itu ketakutan akibat perkataan gadis berambut ekor kuda itu.

"Ino-chan, jangan kasar begitu. Tidak sopan." Tegur sakura, sedangkan ino hanya mendengus kesal.

"Maafkan ino yang tidak sopan ya? Kami pergi dulu"

"I-iya sensei"

"Menyebalkan". Ucap Ino dengan sebal.

* * *

#Skiptime(ruang kesehatan)

"Saki, seharusnya kamu tidak usah peduli dengan para murid itu. Mereka itu terlalu modus." Ucap ino dengan marah-marah. Sedangkan yang di marahi hanya tersenyum maklum dengan tingkah sepupunya yang Cousincomplex.

"Sudahlah ino, ini masih pagi. Jangan kesal begitu."

"Kau itu terlalu polos saki, sehingga kau bisa tertipu dengan para kecoa-kecoa itu". Ucap ino dengan kesal. Sakura hanya tersenyum maklum terhadap sepupunya yang satu ini.

"Baiklah ino, lebih baik kamu persiapkan bekal yang ku bawa buat kita dan mereka. Kan kalian juga belum sarapan." Ucap sakura yang mengeluarkan pembungkus besar ke atas meja.

"Buat apa sih susah-susah membuatkan mereka bekal. Lebih baik buatku saja." Ucap ino sambil mencomot sepotong telur gulung yang ada di meja.

"Ino, jangan makan dulu. Mereka belum datang". Ucap sakura dengan wajah marah.

"Mereka terlalu lama"

SREKK

"SAKU-CHAN, KAMI DATANG". Seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan rambutnya di ikat 4 masuk ke ruang kesehatan dan di ikuti 2orang di belakangnya.

"Berisik". Ucap kedua orang itu secara bersamaan dan yang di tegur hanya bisa manyun.

"Temari-chan, Kankurou-kun, Gaara-kun. Ayo kita makan sebelum bel masuk."

Ya, ketiga orang itu adalah Sabaku bersaudara yang merupakan sepupu Sakura. Ibu dari Sabaku merupakan kakak dari ibu Ino dan Sakura, sehingga marga mereka berbeda.

"Dasar lamban". Kata Ino memutar matanya bosan.

"Apa kau bilang?" Ujar temari yang tak mau kalah.

Seperti inilah keseharian mereka, selalu di barengi dengan adu mulut antara Temari dan Ino. Mereka memang seperti pasangan kembar, selain umur mereka sama. Rambut merekapun sama-sama pirang. Bedanya, jika ino selalu menguncir ramburnya seperti ekor kuda, sedangkan temari selalu mengikat 4 rambutnya. Sedangkan Kankurou dan Gaara, yang merupakan adik temari hanya bisa menghela napas melihat kakak mereka beradu mulut dengan sepupunya itu. Tapi, biasanya hanya satu yang membuat mereka diam.

"Sudah-sudah, ayo kita makan. Kalian belum sarapankan?" Ucap sakura yang melerai para adik sepupunya itu.

"Horeeee, makan. Buatan Saku-chan pasti enak." Ucap kankurou dengan suara cemprengnya.

"BERISIK". Kata Temari, Ino dan Gaara secara bersamaan. Sakura hanya bisa terkikik geli melihat tingkah para sepupunya yang bertingkah anak-anak jika menyangkut soal makanan.

* * *

#SkipTime(pelajaran berlangsung)

"Fiyuhhh, akhirnya selesai juga. Lebih baik jalan-jalan mencari udara segar". Ucap Sakura yang baru saja selesai menyusun tugas yang di berikan kepala sekolah. Entah bagaimana, akhirnya dia bisa sampai di belakang sekolah yang memang terasa sejuk.

Sakura POV

Akhirnya aku bisa istirahat juga, setelah menyusun laporan yang di berikan kepala sekolah tadi. Sebenarnya aku tidak boleh mengeluh, tapi jujur laporannya banyak sekali. Sampai tanganku pegal.

Akupun duduk di bangku yang ada di belakang sekolah, memang jika sedang stress di sinilah tempat yang paling tepat buat menenangkan pikiran. Ah, jadi ingat saat Tou-san dan Kaa-san masih hidup. Ya, mereka sudah meninggalkanku saat aku berusia 15 tahun. Namun aku bersyukur mempunyai para sepupu yang peduli padaku. Aku akhirnya bisa melanjutkan hidup meski tanpa mereka. Dan lagi aku merindukan dia, kapan dia kembali?

End Sakura POV

SREEK

'Su-suara apa itu? Inikan jam pelajaran berlangsung. Apakah ada hantu?' Ucap sakura dalam hati. Ya, dia memang takut akan hal seperti ini.

'A-aku harus memeriksanya. Ayo sakura, beranikan dirimu. Ganbatte!' Inner sakura yang menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Sakura dengan segenap keberaniannya mengikuti arah suara itu. Dahinya mengernyit heran melihat sesuatu yang hitam di bawah pohon sakura. Sesuatu itu berwarna hitam seperti err-pantat ayam mungkin?

'Perasaan sekolah tidak pernah pelihara ayam, kenapa ada ayam di sini?'

Dengan hati-hati sakura berjalan mendekati tempat itu, berharap dapat menangkap hal yang di kira ayam itu.

5 meter

2 meter

1 meter

50 cm

1 cm

"KENA KAU"

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?"

'Eh, kok ayamnya bisa bicara?' Ucap sakura dalam hati. Tentu saja Sakura tak melihatnya, sebab sakura menutup matanya saat menangkap hal tersebut.

"Hey bodoh, aku bicara padamu?"

Eh

"KYAAA, HANTU AYAM"

Tuing

Seseorang yang di kira hantu ayam kesal, tentu saja jika rambut yang menurutmu keren malah di bilang ayam di tambah di bilang hantu pula.

"Heh, siapa yang kau katakan hantu ayam hah?"

"Eh, ma-maaf. Tapi siapa kau?" ucap Sakura heran, tapi jika di lihat dari seragamnya dia murid sekolah di sini. Sedangkan yang di tanya hanya mendecih kesal.

"Kau yang siapa? Kau tidak memakai seragam sekolah berarti kau orang asing di sini."

"Hey, aku guru kesehatan di sini. Jika memang kau murid di sini pasti kau mengenalku. Dan apa yang kau lakukan di sini baka? Ini jam pelajaran. Apa kau sedang bolos? Aish, aku tak menyangka melihat anak seperti kau bisa bolos di sini. Kau seharusnya belajar yang giat agar bisa membanggakan orang tuamu." Ucap sakura panjang lebar. Sedangkan lelaki itu hanya menatap buku yang di bacanya dan tak mempedulikan Sakura. Hal ini membuat Sakura jengkel.

"Hey aku bicara padamu."

"Berisik, jangan ikut campur. Apa jika kau sudah bicara seperti itu kau akan di katakan guru yang baik dan bertanggung jawab? Cih, memuakkan." Ucap lelaki itu dengan nada sarkastik. Dia menduga guru ini akan menangis dan mengadu di kepala sekolah sehingga dia bisa kembali tenang. Tapi...

DUK

"Aduuuh~ apa yang kau lakukan baka sensei?" Ucap lelaki itu sewot karena mendapat jitakan di kepalanya.

"Ini pelajaran untuk murid bolos sepertimu, sebagai guru setidaknya aku harus mengucapkan sesuatu pada murid yang nakal sepertimu. Aku memang bukan guru yang sempurna, tetapi setidaknya aku tahu harus bagaimana menghadapi setiap murid." Ucap Sakura sambil menepuk tangannya sehabis menjitak muridnya yan g satu ini.

"Oh iya, siapa namamu? Dan kau di kelas berapa?"

"Kenapa kau menanyakannya? Apa kau mau mengadu di kepala sekolah?" Ucap murid itu sambil mengusap kepalanya yang masih terasa sakit.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan mengadukanmu. Aku memberimu kesempatan kedua asal kau tidak mengulanginya lagi. Dan- hey, memang salah jika aku ingin mengenal muridku sendiri?" Ucap Sakura dengan penasaran plus sewot, karena sejak tadi dia bertengkar dengan muridnya ini tapi tak tahu siapa namanya.

"Hn, namaku Uchiha Sasuke Baka sensei."

"Namaku Haruno Sakura guru kesehatan di sini, dan berhenti memanggilku baka ayam." Kata Sakura yang emosinya mulai terpancing.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, kau memang baka. Atau kau mau aku memanggilmu jidat sensei?" kata Sasuke menyeringai.

TUING

"Huh, terserah kau saja. Aku malas meladenimu." Ucap Sakura yang kesal akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi.

"Hn, Baka sensei." Ucap Sasuke saat Sakura mulai menjauh dari tempatnya.

"AKU MENDENGAR ITU PANTAT AYAM, DAN JANGAN BOLOS LAGI." Teriak Sakura yang ternyata belum jauh dari tempat sasuke berdiri. Namun bukannya kesal di bilang pantat ayam, entah kenapa Sasuke malah tak bisa menahan senyumnya melihat tingkah gurunya itu.

'Ini menarik' Batin Sasuke dalam hati.

To be continued

* * *

Author note:

Huaaaa, hontou ni gomenasai~ T.T

Aku baru bisa update fic ini. Padahal aku janjinya seminggu kemudian. Tapi malah updatenya sebulan kemudian, aku betul-betul minta maaf atas ketelatanku ini. Untuk chap awal aku hanya baru pengenalan tokoh di sini. Dan bagi yang pernah baca manga jepang berjudul "honey" aku mengambil inspirasinya dari manga tersebut. Hanya jalan ceritanya aku buat ber beda.

Untuk update kilatnya aku gak mau janji dulu untuk kilat soalnya kerjaanku numpuk. Buat yang review aku balas lewat PM aja ya? Dan buat yang nanya kenapa prolognya amburadul, hal itu karena aku cuman percobaan dulu. Gak nyangka malah banyak yang review*terharu*. Terima kasih buat yang review di prolognya.

Ok, berkenankah kalian buat RnR?*puppy eyes*


	3. Chapter 3

**My teacher My angel**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: romance friendship**

**Summary: Sasuke harus menerima kenyataan bahwa dia kini mencintai guru sekolahnya sendiri.**

**Don't like don't read**

**Happy reading.. ^^**

* * *

KHS(Konoha High School) adalah sekolah yang terkenal akan kecerdasan para siswanya. Sekolah ini seperti sekolah umumnya yang tiap pagi akan sibuk dengan aktifitas para siswanya. Namun, ada 1hal yang membuat sekolah ini beda. Yaitu seseorang yang begitu di idam-idamkan oleh para siswa ataupun guru baik laki-laki atau perempuan, seseorang yang di sebut Malaikat KHS

**My teacher My angel**

* * *

"Selamat pagi Sakura-chan"

"Selamat pagi Sensei"

"Wah, Sakura-chan terlihat semakin cantik saja"

"Selamat pagi Sakura-sensei"

Seperti itulah para penghuni sekolah KHS jika berpapasan dengan wanita satu ini.

"Selamat pagi semuanya, berjuang ya?" Ucap wanita itu atau bisa kita sebut Sakura dengan senyum yang bisa membuat para pria merona.

"Waaaah, Sakura-chan senyum padaku"

"Tidak dia senyum padaku"

"Bukan kau tapi aku"

"Bukan, tapi aku"

Sementara mereka berdebat, sakura langsung berlalu dan menuju ke ruangannya.

Ya, Haruno Sakura. Wanita yang di kenal sebagai guru kesehatan di KHS selama 1 tahun belakangan ini. Sakura dikenal akan kelembutan dan kebaikannya, namun jangan macam-macam padanya jika sedang marah. Di jamin dia akan ngambek seharian.

Dia juga di kenal akan kepolosannya seperti anak kecil serta kecantikannya. Memang jika di lihat seksama kecantikannya sangat sempurna. Kulit mulus dan putih, pipinya yang chubby, matanya yang seperti emerald yang menyejukkan siapa saja, rambut panjang yang berwarna pink yang bagaikan bunga Sakura, serta wajahnya yang bisa kita sebut wajah "baby face". Bagaimana tidak, usianya sudah 24 tahun namun wajahnya masih seperti anak umur belasan tahun. Banyak yang tak percaya jika usianya sudah hampir seperempat abad. Apalagi tingginya hanya 155cm, semakin lengkaplah penampilannya yang lebih mirip anak SMA di bandingkan seorang guru.

"Sakura-chan, menikahlah denganku". Teriak seorang murid yang ada di hadapan sakura. Sakura yang sudah biasa hanya bisa sweatdrop dan tersenyum kaku.

"Hentikan omong kosongmu itu jika tak ingin ku patahkan tulang-tulangmu"

LHO..

Jangan salah, kata-kata itu bukan sakura yang seorang gadis berambut pirang berpakaian SMA yang sejak tadi di belakang sakura.

"E-eh, Yamanaka-san. Ma-maaf." Terlihat wajah murid itu ketakutan akibat perkataan gadis berambut ekor kuda itu.

"Ino-chan, jangan kasar begitu. Tidak sopan." Tegur sakura, sedangkan ino hanya mendengus kesal.

"Maafkan ino yang tidak sopan ya? Kami pergi dulu"

"I-iya sensei"

"Menyebalkan". Ucap Ino dengan sebal.

* * *

#Skiptime(ruang kesehatan)

"Saki, seharusnya kamu tidak usah peduli dengan para murid itu. Mereka itu terlalu modus." Ucap ino dengan marah-marah. Sedangkan yang di marahi hanya tersenyum maklum dengan tingkah sepupunya yang Cousincomplex.

"Sudahlah ino, ini masih pagi. Jangan kesal begitu."

"Kau itu terlalu polos saki, sehingga kau bisa tertipu dengan para kecoa-kecoa itu". Ucap ino dengan kesal. Sakura hanya tersenyum maklum terhadap sepupunya yang satu ini.

"Baiklah ino, lebih baik kamu persiapkan bekal yang ku bawa buat kita dan mereka. Kan kalian juga belum sarapan." Ucap sakura yang mengeluarkan pembungkus besar ke atas meja.

"Buat apa sih susah-susah membuatkan mereka bekal. Lebih baik buatku saja." Ucap ino sambil mencomot sepotong telur gulung yang ada di meja.

"Ino, jangan makan dulu. Mereka belum datang". Ucap sakura dengan wajah marah.

"Mereka terlalu lama"

SREKK

"SAKU-CHAN, KAMI DATANG". Seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan rambutnya di ikat 4 masuk ke ruang kesehatan dan di ikuti 2orang di belakangnya.

"Berisik". Ucap kedua orang itu secara bersamaan dan yang di tegur hanya bisa manyun.

"Temari-chan, Kankurou-kun, Gaara-kun. Ayo kita makan sebelum bel masuk."

Ya, ketiga orang itu adalah Sabaku bersaudara yang merupakan sepupu Sakura. Ibu dari Sabaku merupakan kakak dari ibu Ino dan Sakura, sehingga marga mereka berbeda.

"Dasar lamban". Kata Ino memutar matanya bosan.

"Apa kau bilang?" Ujar temari yang tak mau kalah.

Seperti inilah keseharian mereka, selalu di barengi dengan adu mulut antara Temari dan Ino. Mereka memang seperti pasangan kembar, selain umur mereka sama. Rambut merekapun sama-sama pirang. Bedanya, jika ino selalu menguncir ramburnya seperti ekor kuda, sedangkan temari selalu mengikat 4 rambutnya. Sedangkan Kankurou dan Gaara, yang merupakan adik temari hanya bisa menghela napas melihat kakak mereka beradu mulut dengan sepupunya itu. Tapi, biasanya hanya satu yang membuat mereka diam.

"Sudah-sudah, ayo kita makan. Kalian belum sarapankan?" Ucap sakura yang melerai para adik sepupunya itu.

"Horeeee, makan. Buatan Saku-chan pasti enak." Ucap kankurou dengan suara cemprengnya.

"BERISIK". Kata Temari, Ino dan Gaara secara bersamaan. Sakura hanya bisa terkikik geli melihat tingkah para sepupunya yang bertingkah anak-anak jika menyangkut soal makanan.

* * *

#SkipTime(pelajaran berlangsung)

"Fiyuhhh, akhirnya selesai juga. Lebih baik jalan-jalan mencari udara segar". Ucap Sakura yang baru saja selesai menyusun tugas yang di berikan kepala sekolah. Entah bagaimana, akhirnya dia bisa sampai di belakang sekolah yang memang terasa sejuk.

Sakura POV

Akhirnya aku bisa istirahat juga, setelah menyusun laporan yang di berikan kepala sekolah tadi. Sebenarnya aku tidak boleh mengeluh, tapi jujur laporannya banyak sekali. Sampai tanganku pegal.

Akupun duduk di bangku yang ada di belakang sekolah, memang jika sedang stress di sinilah tempat yang paling tepat buat menenangkan pikiran. Ah, jadi ingat saat Tou-san dan Kaa-san masih hidup. Ya, mereka sudah meninggalkanku saat aku berusia 15 tahun. Namun aku bersyukur mempunyai para sepupu yang peduli padaku. Aku akhirnya bisa melanjutkan hidup meski tanpa mereka. Dan lagi aku merindukan dia, kapan dia kembali?

End Sakura POV

SREEK

'Su-suara apa itu? Inikan jam pelajaran berlangsung. Apakah ada hantu?' Ucap sakura dalam hati. Ya, dia memang takut akan hal seperti ini.

'A-aku harus memeriksanya. Ayo sakura, beranikan dirimu. Ganbatte!' Inner sakura yang menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Sakura dengan segenap keberaniannya mengikuti arah suara itu. Dahinya mengernyit heran melihat sesuatu yang hitam di bawah pohon sakura. Sesuatu itu berwarna hitam seperti err-pantat ayam mungkin?

'Perasaan sekolah tidak pernah pelihara ayam, kenapa ada ayam di sini?'

Dengan hati-hati sakura berjalan mendekati tempat itu, berharap dapat menangkap hal yang di kira ayam itu.

5 meter

2 meter

1 meter

50 cm

1 cm

"KENA KAU"

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?"

'Eh, kok ayamnya bisa bicara?' Ucap sakura dalam hati. Tentu saja Sakura tak melihatnya, sebab sakura menutup matanya saat menangkap hal tersebut.

"Hey bodoh, aku bicara padamu?"

Eh

"KYAAA, HANTU AYAM"

Tuing

Seseorang yang di kira hantu ayam kesal, tentu saja jika rambut yang menurutmu keren malah di bilang ayam di tambah di bilang hantu pula.

"Heh, siapa yang kau katakan hantu ayam hah?"

"Eh, ma-maaf. Tapi siapa kau?" ucap Sakura heran, tapi jika di lihat dari seragamnya dia murid sekolah di sini. Sedangkan yang di tanya hanya mendecih kesal.

"Kau yang siapa? Kau tidak memakai seragam sekolah berarti kau orang asing di sini."

"Hey, aku guru kesehatan di sini. Jika memang kau murid di sini pasti kau mengenalku. Dan apa yang kau lakukan di sini baka? Ini jam pelajaran. Apa kau sedang bolos? Aish, aku tak menyangka melihat anak seperti kau bisa bolos di sini. Kau seharusnya belajar yang giat agar bisa membanggakan orang tuamu." Ucap sakura panjang lebar. Sedangkan lelaki itu hanya menatap buku yang di bacanya dan tak mempedulikan Sakura. Hal ini membuat Sakura jengkel.

"Hey aku bicara padamu."

"Berisik, jangan ikut campur. Apa jika kau sudah bicara seperti itu kau akan di katakan guru yang baik dan bertanggung jawab? Cih, memuakkan." Ucap lelaki itu dengan nada sarkastik. Dia menduga guru ini akan menangis dan mengadu di kepala sekolah sehingga dia bisa kembali tenang. Tapi...

DUK

"Aduuuh~ apa yang kau lakukan baka sensei?" Ucap lelaki itu sewot karena mendapat jitakan di kepalanya.

"Ini pelajaran untuk murid bolos sepertimu, sebagai guru setidaknya aku harus mengucapkan sesuatu pada murid yang nakal sepertimu. Aku memang bukan guru yang sempurna, tetapi setidaknya aku tahu harus bagaimana menghadapi setiap murid." Ucap Sakura sambil menepuk tangannya sehabis menjitak muridnya yan g satu ini.

"Oh iya, siapa namamu? Dan kau di kelas berapa?"

"Kenapa kau menanyakannya? Apa kau mau mengadu di kepala sekolah?" Ucap murid itu sambil mengusap kepalanya yang masih terasa sakit.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan mengadukanmu. Aku memberimu kesempatan kedua asal kau tidak mengulanginya lagi. Dan- hey, memang salah jika aku ingin mengenal muridku sendiri?" Ucap Sakura dengan penasaran plus sewot, karena sejak tadi dia bertengkar dengan muridnya ini tapi tak tahu siapa namanya.

"Hn, namaku Uchiha Sasuke Baka sensei."

"Namaku Haruno Sakura guru kesehatan di sini, dan berhenti memanggilku baka ayam." Kata Sakura yang emosinya mulai terpancing.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, kau memang baka. Atau kau mau aku memanggilmu jidat sensei?" kata Sasuke menyeringai.

TUING

"Huh, terserah kau saja. Aku malas meladenimu." Ucap Sakura yang kesal akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi.

"Hn, Baka sensei." Ucap Sasuke saat Sakura mulai menjauh dari tempatnya.

"AKU MENDENGAR ITU PANTAT AYAM, DAN JANGAN BOLOS LAGI." Teriak Sakura yang ternyata belum jauh dari tempat sasuke berdiri. Namun bukannya kesal di bilang pantat ayam, entah kenapa Sasuke malah tak bisa menahan senyumnya melihat tingkah gurunya itu.

'Ini menarik' Batin Sasuke dalam hati.

To be continued

* * *

Author note:

Huaaaa, hontou ni gomenasai~ T.T

Aku baru bisa update fic ini. Padahal aku janjinya seminggu kemudian. Tapi malah updatenya sebulan kemudian, aku betul-betul minta maaf atas ketelatanku ini. Untuk chap awal aku hanya baru pengenalan tokoh di sini. Dan bagi yang pernah baca manga jepang berjudul "honey" aku mengambil inspirasinya dari manga tersebut. Hanya jalan ceritanya aku buat ber beda.

Untuk update kilatnya aku gak mau janji dulu untuk kilat soalnya kerjaanku numpuk. Buat yang review aku balas lewat PM aja ya? Dan buat yang nanya kenapa prolognya amburadul, hal itu karena aku cuman percobaan dulu. Gak nyangka malah banyak yang review*terharu*. Terima kasih buat yang review di prolognya.

Ok, berkenankah kalian buat RnR?*puppy eyes*


End file.
